In fiber optic systems, it is frequently necessary to effect alignment, in relation to other optics, of an optical fiber end that emits or receives radiation. One existing approach is to use three separate, commercially-available devices that are known as “stages” and that can each effect relative movement of two parts parallel to a single direction. The three stages are assembled so that each effects movement of the optical fiber end in a respective one of three orthogonal directions. Although the resulting mechanism with three separate stages has been generally adequate for its intended purpose, it has not been entirely satisfactory in all respects. For example, the size, weight and cost of this type of mechanism are each larger than desirable.